Don Knotts/Filmography
Filmography Film *''No Time for Sergeants'' (1958) *''Wake Me When It's Over'' (1960) *''The Last Time I Saw Archie'' (1961) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World'' (1963) (cameo) *''Move Over, Darling'' (1963) *''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' (1964) *''The Ghost and Mr. Chicken'' (1966) *''The Reluctant Astronaut'' (1967) *''Rowan & Martin at the Movies'' (1968) *''The Shakiest Gun in the West'' (1968) *''The Love God?'' (1969) *''How to Frame a Figg'' (1971) *''Dinah Shore: In Search of the Ideal Man'' (1973) TV *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1975) *''No Deposit, No Return'' (1976) *''Gus'' (1976) *''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (1977) *''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' (1978) *''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' (1979) *''The Prize Fighter'' (1979) *''The Private Eyes'' (1981) *''Cannonball Run II'' (1984) *''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' (1987) *''Comic Relief VII'' (1995) himself *''Big Bully'' (1996) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) *''Pleasantville'' (1998) *''Tom Sawyer'' (2000) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Air Buddies'' (2006) Television *''Search for Tomorrow'' (1953–1955) *''The Steve Allen Show'' (1956–1960) *''The Mary Moore Show'' (4 episodes 1962–1964) himself *''McHale's Navy'' (Season 4, Episode 25) as Lt. Pratt *''The Joey Bishop Show'' (TV series) (1961–1965) (1 episode 1964) *''The Red Skelton Show'' (TV series) (5 episodes 1951–1971), (1961–1965) *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1960–1965, 1966, 1967) *''The New Steve Allen Show'' (1961–1963) *''The Jerry Lewis Show'' (1 episode 1963) himself *''38th Academy Awards'' (1966) (TV) himself co-presenter *''The Don Knotts Special'' (1967) (TV) himself host/performer *''The Hollywood Palace'' (1 episode #7.17 1970) himself *''The Don Knotts Show'' (1970–1971) *''The Man Who Came to Dinner'' (1972) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' 2 episodes (1972) himself *''The Flip Wilson Show'' (1970–74) (TV) (2 episodes 1972–1973) himself *''I Love a Mystery'' (1973) *''Here's Lucy'' (TV series) (1968–1974) (1 episode 1973) *''The Hollywood Squares 4 episodes (1974–1977)Guest appearance *''Steve Allen's Laugh Back'' (1975) *''No Deposit, No Return (1976) With Darren McGavin *''The Muppet Show'' (1977) (guest star) *''Fantasy Island'' (1978–1979) *''Three's Company'' (1979–1984) *''The Little Troll Prince'' (1985) *''George Burns Comedy Week'' (1985) himself *''Return to Mayberry'' (1986) *''Johnny Bravo'' (episode 4.13A) *''Matlock'' (1987–1995) *''What a Country'' (1987) *''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' (1987) *''Newhart'' (TV series) (1982–1990) (1 episode Iron 1990) *''Timmy's Gift: A Precious Moments Christmas'' (1991) *''Andy Griffith Show Reunion'' (1993) (TV) himself *''Burke's Law 1 episode 1994 *''Cats Don't Dance (1997) (Voice)....T.W.Turtle *''Step by Step'' (TV series) (1991–1998) (1 episode 1993) *''E! True Hollywood Story'' (1 episode 1998) *''Late Night with Conan O' Brien'' (1 episode 1999) himself *''Jingle Bells'' (1999) *''Quints'' (2000) *''Inside TV Land: The Andy Griffith Show'' (2000) himself *''Biography TV Documentary'' (1987–present) (2 episodes 2000–2002) *''Biography John Ritter:In good company (2002) *''Inside TV Land: Cops on Camera'' (2002) himself *''Hermie: A Common Caterpillar'' (2003) *''Odd Job Jack'' (2003) *''8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter'' (2003) *''Larry King Live'' (TV series) (1985–present) (1 episode 2003) himself *''The Andy Griffith Show Reunion Back to Mayberry'' (2003) (TV) *''Hermie and Friends'' (2004) *''TV Lands Top Ten'' (2004) 1 episode himself *''That '70s Show'' (2005) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''The 3rd Annual TV Land Awards'' (2005) (TV) *''Robot Chicken'' (cartoon series) (2005–present) (2005 cartoon) himself *''Hatching Chicken Little'' (2006) himself *''CMT: The Greatest - 20 Greatest Country Comedy Shows'' (2006) himself Category:Filmographies Category:Filmographys